


Five Moments in the Life of Emily Hu

by amaresu



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Asian Character, Backstory, F/F, Femslash, five things fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five moments in the life of Emily Hu that changed her forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Moments in the Life of Emily Hu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalaietha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/gifts).



> So, I really didn't much care for the first fic I wrote. I hope you liked it regardless of my feelings as I think I just spent too much time poking at it. I wrote this though so that if you didn't like that one then perhaps you'd like this one. *crosses fingers*

There are as few things as frightening to a six year old then realizing that they are different. At first she didn't understand why her parents wouldn't believe her, why they thought she was making things up, but sitting on her bed crying over an unfair punishment Emily realized that they couldn't see things the way she could. She stopped crying as she thought about it. Callie Landers had accused her of stealing Callie's Barbie doll. Now that Emily was thinking about it it was obvious that Callie couldn't see things like she could. Otherwise Callie would've known that the doll had fallen out of her bag by the sandbox.

Instead she had accused Emily and their parents had been forced to separate them while Emily screamed, "I don't even like Barbie! Your stupid doll is over by the sandbox!" She's been sure that would've gotten Callie in trouble as neither of them were supposed to be near the sandbox. Instead her mom had asked how she knew that and Emily had opened her mouth and told her.

All of which had lead to her being punished for taking things that didn't belong to her, playing in areas she knew she wasn't supposed to, and lying to her parents. Meanwhile Callie got in no trouble at all even though she'd been over at the sandbox. It was all just so unfair. All of that fled Emily's mind though once she realized why she'd been punished. It explained why no one else was as good at hide-and-go-seek as she was or how she could always find daddy's keys and watch.

Sitting alone in her room Emily started crying again. This time out of fear because no six year old girl wants to be different.

 

Ten years later and Emily is still figuring out all the ways in which she's different. And not just the fake goth crap she wears because Callie got into and it provides her with a good excuse to wear gloves all the time. This time it's figuring out that she doesn't like Jeremy Marshall because he's a douche-bag who's also dating her best friend, but because he's the douche-bag dating her best friend. It probably took her longer then it should have to clue in on her jealousy issues, but it came in loud and clear when Callie gave her a hug and she got an up close and personal view of Jeremy's back seat from the night before. The overwhelming desire to claw his eyes out forced her to confront some feelings.

It doesn't occur to her that Callie might feel the same. Instead she's taken to being extra bitchy to Jeremy and hanging out with the punk kids more often. They wear gloves too after all. And if Callie looks at her with confusion when she sees Emily sitting at a different table at lunch then it's all for the best really. Because Emily doesn't know what to do with all of these new/old feelings and she can't breath around Callie without seeing Jeremy.

 

Freshmen year of college is like a balm on her soul after the last hellish year of high school. One long year that cumulated in a long, rambling, drunken confession to Callie's voicemail about all the reasons she'd pushed her away the night before she left to go across the country. Callie hadn't called her back, but Emily knows she listened to the message because she knows Callie. College comes with a new start and people who don't know her. College has an LGBT club where she finally feels like she can show a fraction of who she really is.

College also comes with people willing to pay her for "psychic readings" at parties. She doesn't do it often, maybe once every two weeks or so, but it's enough to give her spending money. It's also enough for the guy to find her and somehow bring them from her dorm room to the roof of a building halfway across campus.

"It's called porting." The man says as he paces across the small expanse used by maintenance workers. "You're a sniffer, you should know that."

Emily stays as still as possible, terrified of falling off the roof. "What's a sniffer?"

The man stops, finally, and looks at her in amazement. "You don't know." He starts to walk towards her then as pulls two plastic bags out of his pocket. She's more then a little surprised to see them contain toothbrushes. "Tell me where my kids are and I'll tell you what you are."

He's the first person to know anything about what she can do and she can't think of another way to get off the roof so she takes the bags from him. Opening the first one she pulls out a red toothbrush and smells it before reaching for the other bag with the purple brush. They both show her the same thing, "Men came, men and one woman, all dressed in suits. One of them held out his hand and the kids couldn't move." She sniffs both brushes again to get a clearer look at the present. "Now they're in a room, no windows, filled with other kids. A different man is standing at the front of the room talking to them. His eyes are all black."

The man lets a moan of despair as he sinks to his knees, "They've got them."

"Who's got them?" She can't keep herself from walking towards the man. He looks up at her and it's like all life has left him. Then he tells her about Division.

 

 

Six years later she's graduated college and working as an accountant when Callie Landers contacts her. It's the first time she's heard Callie's voice since the time she left the voicemail. She's almost too stunned to realize why Callie is calling. "You need my help?"

"These people just keep getting killed." Callie sounds desperate, "We've tried everything, but we still can't find the bastard."

Which is how Emily ends up working freelance for the FBI. It's not something she would have ever guessed at Callie going into, but it suits her somehow. It's the first time she's been open about her powers since she learned of Division, but for Callie she'd still do anything. So it's no real surprise when everything comes crashing down.

Of course it comes crashing down just as it seems like everything couldn't be better. Callie had changed over the years, but so had she, and somehow they'd changed in complimentary ways. It was amazing how freeing it was to be completely honest with Callie about everything, from why she took up the goth look with her onward. In turn she learned all sorts of things about Callie and just as they were about to maybe take the next big step, Division walked through the door with an offer she couldn't accept.

 

 

It's been three years since she fled the US. Ran all the way to Hong Kong to keep them from using her in ways she didn't want to be used. Coming back with Nick and Cassie was a terrifying prospect, but one she couldn't avoid. Or, maybe she could avoid it, but she didn't want to. If Division was going down then she needed to be there to see it. She needed to know that it was safe for people like her again.

Most of all though she needed to see Callie.


End file.
